


Frottage

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Dean agrees to watch Jack for the night. Cas has a date, but no sitter and even though Jack is 14, he can’t be trusted alone in the house.





	Frottage

Dean and Castiel had been friends since he started college. They kept in touch over the years and when Dean’s marriage went south, Castiel offered him a place to stay in the meantime. Castiel has a young son named Jack. He’s fourteen years old and a freshman in high school. One night, Castiel was going out on a date, leaving Dean and Jack home by themselves. Jack was developing a crush on his father’s friend, but never acted on it. He wanted to, but never had the opportunity since they were never alone together. He decided that tonight was the night. Jack wasn’t sure what he’d do if Dean rejected him, but he had high hopes that Dean wouldn’t.

+++

“Jack, what are you doing?” Dean asked as the young boy sat in his lap and removed his shirt. Dean was confused, he wasn’t sure what Jack was up to. It was painfully obvious what he wanted, but Dean wasn’t about to let that happen. He didn’t want to break Castiel’s trust by fucking his son. Not to mention that Jack was barely a teenager. Jack never let on in any way that he was into guys.

“I really like you, Dean.” Jack gently kissed Dean’s neck. “I’ve had such a crush on you.”

“Jack, I’m twice your age.”

“I don’t care.” Jack continued kissing on Dean’s neck. “Please, Dean. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Especially not my dad.” He bit down on Dean’s earlobe, producing a moan from the older man. Dean was trying so hard not to touch the young boy grinding in his lap, but goddamn a man can only take so much. He had to think about this. Was it really worth ruining his friendship with Castiel? Jack grabbed Dean’s hand and placed it on his ass. “Touch me, Dean. _Please _.”__

Dean squeezed gently, causing Jack to gasp. “More, Dean. Please more.” Jack grabbed onto Dean’s shirt tightly. He’d never done anything like this before and it was exciting him beyond belief. Dean pulled Jack closer to him and could feel his own dick getting hard. Jack continued grinding against Dean. The friction was delicious on his hard cock, but it wasn’t enough. Jack wanted more. He was starting to undo Dean’s pants, but the older man stopped him.

“I can’t have sex with you, Jack.” Dean held Jack’s hands in place. He didn’t want them wandering about when he was trying to focus Jack’s attention.

“I don’t want that.”

“Well, what _do _you want, then?”__

“Just this. Us. I just want to touch you, and feel you touching me. Please, Dean. I promise I won’t ask you ever again. Just this once.” Dean hesitated. It had been a while since he was intimate with another person, and masturbation only got him so far. Maybe doing this with Jack just once wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Jack moaned as Dean kissed him hard. He dreamt of those lips on his for so long and now he was finally doing it, he was kissing Dean. He didn’t want it to stop. Jack felt as though they could stay like this forever. He lied when he said he didn’t want sex from Dean, but he knew that Dean wouldn’t do it. Maybe he could ease into it eventually, but for now just having Dean’s hands on him was overwhelming. Jack pushed away from Dean, looking at him eye to eye.

“Jack, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just need to get my pants off.” Jack stood up and removed all of his clothes as Dean watched. Dean undid his jeans and pushed them along with his underwear down to his ankles. He was halfway to getting his shirt off when Jack sat back in his lap and grabbed his hard dick. Jack stroked both of them, rubbing their cocks together. Dean moaned. Jack’s hands weren’t as rough and calloused as Dean’s, and they felt amazing on him. Dean maneuvered the two of them so that he was laying on his back with Jack sitting on top. He held onto Jack’s ass as he rubbed against him. Jack grabbed onto Dean’s chest, digging his nails in.

“Dean…Dean…so good…”

Jack continued riding on Dean’s lap, rubbing himself against Dean, moaning his name over and over until he was coming. Dean jerked himself off, coming soon after. They were a mess. Jack swiped some of the cum off Dean and licked his fingers thoroughly. Dean watched in awe, not believing what he was seeing.

“Yours tastes different than mine.”


End file.
